oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Warriors' Guild
The Warriors' Guild is a massive building located just west of Burthorpe. To enter, a player's Attack and Strength levels must add up to 130 or greater, or they must have one of those skills at level 99. Inside, player's play various minigames related to melee combat. When players perform well in these minigames, they are rewarded with Warrior's guild tokens, which are used to gain entry to the top floor of the guild and kill Cyclops for Defenders. Travel As the warriors' guild is located in Burthorpe, the best way to get there is a Combat bracelet which teleports directly outside the guild. Alternatively, a Games necklace places you at the bottom floor of the castle with just a short run to the guild. If either are unavailable, the next closest teleport is probably Falador. Minigames Animation room The animation room of the Warriors' Guild is located on the first floor, west of the Guild entrance. This room is one of the most commonly used rooms out of the whole guild to gain tokens. To play this minigame you must bring a set of normal armour (not white,barrows etc). This set should consist of Full Helm, Platelegs and Platebody and can only be made of one type of metal. To begin the minigame, use the armour on one of the Animation Machines. It will come alive and start attacking you. If you defeat the animated armour you can pick it up again along with Tokens for defeating it. The higher the armour type the more Tokens you will receive and the less chance of it being destroyed. Dummy room The dummy room of the Warriors' Guild is located on the first floor, east of the Guild entrance. There are no requirements for this minigame. This room will test your abilities in attack styles by creating various dummies. To defeat these dummies you must choose the correct attack method to destroy them. Take a look at the poster inside of the dummy room for more information on what styles to use for each dummy. Each dummy correctly hit will give you 15 Attack experience and 2 tokens. There are seven dummies in the dummy room, covering all four combat styles (defensive, aggressive, accurate and controlled) and all three melee attack styles (slash, crush, and stab). As a result, choosing the right weapons for this minigame is important. You will need at least two weapons to be able to hit every dummy. The best strategy is to bring one weapon that can hit all but one dummy, and another weapon that will deal with the last dummy. For example, a longsword will be able to hit all dummies except for "crush," in which case you could carry a staff for the crush dummy. A mace can hit all dummies but "slash," for which you could carry a battleaxe. Whatever combination you choose, keep in mind that the attack bonuses for the weapon do not help in this minigame. It is therefore as easy to win with a Bronze longsword as it is with a Dragon longsword. If you do not have the ideal weaponry for this game, visit Anton on the second floor. This game can be tricky at first. Try to memorize which type of dummy appears in each slot, as the same dummy appears from the same slot each time. Catapult room The catapult room of the Warriors' Guild is located on the second floor, west of the Armoury. There are no requirements for this minigame. To begin this minigame speak with the dwarf outside of the room to obtain a two handed defensive shield. This shield can only be equipped while standing on the target area. Once you have equipped the shield look at the ammunition being shot at you to select the appropriate defence style. Each successful defence will give you 10 Defence experience and one token. Though this game is arguably the easiest at which to be successful, its token payoff is relatively low. Shot put room The shot put room of the Warriors' Guild is located on the second floor, in the north-east corner of the guild. There are no requirements for this minigame. To begin pick up a cannonball and select one of the three throwing styles. If you fail you will drop the ball on your toe, losing HP in the process. To reduce this use a pestle and mortar with ashes to get ground ashes. Click on the ash to dust your hands. If you succeed the put, you will gain Strength experience and tokens. The number of tokens you receive is calculated as follows. * For the 18lb balls (left pile), you will receive 3 + distance (yards) tokens * For the 22lb balls (right pile), you will receive 1 + distance tokens Each throw will reduce your amount of energy. As your energy lowers, your distance will degrade, until finally, below about 10% energy, you will not be able to throw. Rest a while or use energy potions, strange fruits, or sq'irk juice to restore your energy. Another option is to throw shotput until your energy is depleted, and then move to a different minigame while restoring your energy. A good tactic if you have energy potions is to throw one ball, restore all energy lost, throw another, restore all energy etc. etc. until you have run out of potions. Then you use up all your energy. This can yield a large amount of tokens. Jimmy's challenge Jimmy's Challenge is located on the second floor, east of the Armoury. There are no requirements for this minigame. To begin click on a keg in the room. You will balance the keg on your head and can go on to select another keg, up to a maximum of five. If you lose balance the kegs will cause damage to you. You will receive 2 tokens for every barrel successfully picked up. To receive tokens speak to Jimmy and then speak to another games master. If you walk out of the room with barrels on your head, they will disappear. Top Floor On the top (third) floor of the Warriors Guild is a large room, where there are around fifteen Cyclops. There are several level 56 Cyclops mixed with some level 76 Cyclops. This is where you get the coveted Defenders. To enter, you need 100 or more Warriors' Guild Tokens. Every minute you spend in the Cyclops room, you will be charged 10 Tokens. Once in the room, you will eventually receive a bronze defender as a drop from a Cyclops. After you receive a bronze defender, you can earn subsequently stronger defenders up to a rune defender. Rune defenders are desirable for their attack bonuses and decent defense bonuses. Shops The warriors guild has many shops to aid you in playing the minigames or fighting Cyclops. Anton (Equipment) Located on the south wall of the second floor, Anton buys and sells just about every weapon dropped by Cyclops. Note that Anton does not deal in black knives, which are a very common drop of Cyclopes, or defenders, which are non-tradeable. Anton offers the same price as High Level Alchemy gives, and the buying price in the shop does not decrease as the inventory increases. Using High Level Alchemy on items tradable at Anton's shop is therefore only beneficial for gaining magic experience. Lidio (Food) Lidio is located in the north-west corner of the first floor, and sells medium-level food. Specifically, Lidio sells cooked trout, bass, plain pizza, potatoes with cheese, and stew. Lilly (Potions) Lilly's Warrior Guild Potion Shop is located in the room east of Lidio. Lilly sells 3-dose strength, attack and defence potions. Jade (Bank) Jade is a banker, located in the south-east corner of the first floor of the guild. Jade gives you full access to your bank account.